Immortal: Opened Scars
by SexyMonkey7
Summary: "Promise you will wait for me." Time has passed and Anubis has moved on to be with Sadie. After an accident, Anubis must face the past he has tried so hard to forget. Zia is confused, it does not help when she becomes friends with a girl with a mysterious past. After his awakening, Ra, must fix what he destroyed. Will he be able to fix it before he destroys something else?
1. Prologue

**R**

**A**

_**Point of View**_

**Hall of the Gods**

"I accept the throne," Horus announced holding up what used to be my crook and frail. "Ra has given me the authority to lead the gods and magicians in times of crisis."

Isis stood at Horus's right side looking at her son proudly. She once again got him to be the pharaoh of the gods and magicians. Luckily I was not poisoned by her in the process this time, which I was okay with. Set stood at Horus left side with his iron staff. It was an amusing sight to watch from where I was kneeling. For thousands of years they had fought without end and now he was the steward of the pharaoh.

"But for now we are at peace." he added " The magicians can rebuild and expand the House of Life to its full now, we will departure to the heavens until we are needed once again." With that said he got up from the throne and bowed his head to the gods who had fought.

One by one the gods started disappearing until five us were left. The hall of the gods changed back to my Sun Boat. My crew of glowing orbs started chanting angrily Isis's name once they saw her, making her uncomfortable this made Bast snicker. Let's just say the crew and Bast still did not like her. Nephthys and Set kept close to one another. They were a difficult pair I had to admit. It did not get any better after the war between Set and Horus. They would sneak peeks at one another before turning away quickly to not be noticed or when their hands would brush one another. I sat on my throne while the rest of them stood there. The first one to break the silence was Nephthys.

"Why did you call us here for Lord Ra?" she asked silently.

"Now that I am to my senses once again I have noticed things did not go very well." Everyone bowed their heads at this. They all knew of what I was talking about and that I was not one bit happy about it.

"I expect for it to be fixed as soon as possible" I said looking at Horus and Isis at that time. It was their fault after all.

"But my lord it is against the rules to d-"I cut Isis off with sending a deadly glare at her.

"If I remember correctly it was truly not their time to die which is against the rules as you do as I say or their will be consequences" dictated. They all bowed down their heads.

"Set and Nephthys you will go to the mortal world and act as a 'actual normal married couple' especially you Set", He made a fake bewildered look and a hand on his chest as a sign of offence.

Ignoring him I turned to Isis who looked quietly at the ground.

"If you say or do anything that will go against this mission you will suffer the consequences do you understand" Turning my head to face Horus, "You may be pharaoh but this is something that you cannot interfere with either. Do you both understand?"

They remained silent.

"I said do you understand!" I thundered. They nodded.

"Oh and Isis I want my name back."

She sighed deeply and looked up with fury written in her face."I give you back your name" she seethed.

At once I felt part of me come back to my soul. The power that I had once lost now was with me.

"You may leave now." Horus, Isis, Set, and Nephthys left immediately. Only Bast and I were left in the boat. Bast knelt at my left side holding my hand rest.

"My lord what is my duty?"

"Oh my loyal servant" I sighed grabbing her hand. "Go and bring the body to me I will take care of the rest. But before you do this you may say your farewells to Sadie and Carter for you now have to guard someone else. Also call Anubis to come and see me." She looked down at the floor when I said this and summoned a portal and left. I watched the Lake of Fire remembering the laughter that had once filled this place that was now filled with silence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 1

**Z**

**I**

**A**

**Brooklyn Academy of the Gifted.**  
**December 21**

_"You have to go on now Zia"_

_"Wait, what do you mean by-"_

"**Rashid!**"

I jumped out of my desk coming face to face with my literature teacher, Mrs. Milam. It is not the best face to see when you wake up. You see she was a person who had made wrong decisions in life. One way of noticing is when you look at her face; because most people would not have a rainbow tattoo on there right cheek. What made it worse was her sagging skin with overdosed red makeup that matched her hair. Everyone was smirking and chuckling silently as the watched the scene unfold, but somebody made it worse when they raised their hand.

Drew.

Since the moment I entered this student she has tried to make my life miserable because I'm friends with Sadie who is two grades below us. Everyone adored her and what I mean by everyone is all the guys and the teachers. For some reason everyone does whatever she tells them to do, even I fell into that trap in a project that I was forced to do with her. She got an A+ while I got an F and a detention. The detention was for punching her in the face but I had I good reason to do so. She had just made a sick joke about Sadie being a whore after moving on so fast after Walt's death.

Walt had not made it after the war as many people had thought; carrying Anubis as a host had saved him for a while but he died a few days later. Wanting to not leave Sadie alone he used his last moments to make Anubis to be able to live in the mortal world. That is all it took for a god to live in the mortal world, a life. Sadie had cried for days in her room, barely eating anything. Even with Anubis there, she ignored him until a month later. They slowly got into a relationship and now were like any regular couple that kissed in the hallways and held hands in the cafeteria.

Mrs. Milam was ranting on how I did not have appreciation for the art of literature until she saw Drew's hand up.

"Yes Miss. Tanaka", Mrs. Milam asked in a sweet voice or at least tried to, while turning around to face Drew.

"For next the next semester is it true that we will be helping out the drama club?", she asked as she twirled her raven black hair with her finger.  
"Oh yes, the drama club will performing 'Romeo and Juliet' which we were all reading today at least most people isn't that right Miss. Rashid." Mrs. Milan sighed, clapping her hands together and bringing them to her right cheek. She smiled fondly in the air, revealing her yellowish teeth. "The most romantic love story of all time."  
Realizing that she was in front of her class she straightened up brought her hands to her hips and she turned menacingly to me.

"Rashid because today I get to leave early, as it's winter break you will not have detention," from the corner of my eye I could see Drew's smile fading, " but if you ever fall asleep agai-"

At that very moment the bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and left. I slowly started packing up my stuff and headed toward the door when Mrs. Milan called me to her desk

"Why is your brother absent today Miss Rashid?", she asked looking up to me when I neared her.

Anubis

You see since both of us had arrived at the same time and both of us were Egyptians they immediately thought we were siblings. Also it was pretty hard to explain to Anubis what a last name was so we had play this role as siblings out.

"Oh ummm..." Think Zia think,"The cold has been pretty hard on him since we are not accustomed to it."

"May he get better."She said uninterested getting a book from her desk handing it over to me.

Quickly I reached over to grab it and looked at the cover of the book 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"He will have to read the first two chapters to catch up with what he missed in class today and so will you as you since you were taking a nap." She mocked." You may leave"

Leaving the classroom I headed toward my locker which was at the end of the building. Then someone called out my name in between the crowds of people.

"Zia."

Turning around I saw a blonde headed girl with a red highlight and bright blue eyes pushing her way towards me. Sadie.

"Guess what?" She rejoiced as she walked next to me.

"What?" I mumbled as I rubbed my face with my hand.

"We have permission to go over to London today with no chaperons!"

"Great, we're not going." Sadie stopped short in her tracks.

"Wait, what do you mean, we have to go." She pleaded.

"Is it truly that difficult to process,we are not going?" Saying the last part slowly as if she was a kindergartner, which she acted as at times.

"I got that part but why?"

"I'll tell you later I have to stay here for a while."

"So it's true what Drew said, that you fell asleep in class?"

"Uh, did she really say that?" I grumbled.

"Yep, so did you get detention?"

"Yeah so can you tell Carter and Anubis that we have a meeting right when I get back."

"Okay see ya later." She said retreating to the exit.

The students started to desert the halls going toward the exits. That left me alone in silence, only with the echo of my feet as I walked toward my locker.

The reason why I had fallen asleep in class was all thanks to the most annoying god of all time. He just has to choose the worst moment to communicate me. Why is it that the gods leave everything to the last-minute? Now he was sending us to go to...

* * *

_"Zia." _

_Somebody called out in the darkness. Where was I?_

_"Zia." It was now much closer about a few feet away. I turned around to see who it was _  
_but I only saw darkness._

_Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

_Startled I jumped and turned to come face to face with a young man._

_It couldn't be._

_"Ra" I whispered._

_He had the same golden eyes that I had seen for the last time three months ago, but that was all I recognized. Now instead of senile old man there was a very fit guy who looked about the age of eighteen. Instead of wearing a tunic, he was now in a kilt which gave me the opportunity to look at his six-pack. He was still bald but without any wrinkle on his head or face._

_"What are you staring at Zia?"_

_I turned around, finally being able to detect where exactly I was thanks to the fire in the palm of his hand that was illuminating the room. Immediately I noticed that we were in a tomb, the main corridor to be exact. I had been in thousands of tombs for my studies back in the 1st Nome but never to this one. By the paintings on the walls and the ancient hieroglyphics I immediately knew that it was made in the old kingdom. Yet it looked like it has been well-preserved as no damage was on the walls or any missing pieces either. _

_"Where exactly are we?" I asked turning back to face him._

_He just smiled as he let go of my shoulder and reached toward a loose strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. His hand fell loosely down my arm and grabbed my hand._

_He started to walk further down the corridor pulling me with him. Finally he broke the silence. _

_"Hows Carter?" Really that's the first thing he asks._

_"Oh he's fine, I'm fine too if you're wondering" I answered sarcastically as he quickened his steps._

_"Really I would be miserable to be stuck with you as a wife."_

_Wife? Where did he get that idea from?_

_"I'm not his wife where did you get that idea from?" I asked to only run into him._

_He looked at me incredulous. "You aren't?"_

_"No"_

_"Oh" he turned around and yanked my hand._

_"Why?"_

_"I thought you guys were a thing. I mean by the way he acted when-"_

_"We are."_

_He turned his head without stopping"So your one of those woman who go with men to only have fun but not get married, how are you not dead? Someone would've stoned you by now."_

_Now it was my turn to stop and yank his arm"What do you mean by 'have fun'? No girl is stoned now for having a boyfriend."_

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"Uhhhhhhhh, just drop it!' I exclaimed. I was not going to explain what a boyfriend was to him, it would take me eons for him his to actually understand. _

_We stayed quiet for a few more seconds when he started running and pulling me along. Now let's get this straight I'm a pretty fast runner but this is a god we are talking about so he was going about fifty miles an hour. Another thing is that there was a stone wall he planned in crashing. _

_"RA! Stop, stop oh gods stop!" He didn't._

_Instead of feeling my bones breaking, I felt, well, nothing._

_Opening my eyes I saw one of the most beautiful burial chambers in my entire life. Torches were lit making it able to see the beautiful paintings that there were. There was one especially, of a woman with Ra and Anubis. It was like one of those regular paintings that only showed the side. The woman and Anubis were looking at one another while he led her and at the same time she held Ra's and Anubis's hand. The strange part was that the rest of the wall there was nothing just blank. It did not look like it had been taken off or even written on. _

_Ra stood next to me as I watched the walls. Then he broke the silence. _

_"Umm el-Qa'ab it is near the city of Abydos"_

_"What?" I asked turning to face him and he followed my actions._

_"This is where we are at." he answered looking at me with a serious face._

_"Whose tomb does this belong to?"_

_"A woman" NO really I had not noticed._

_"She was the last host I had before you came." He answered solemnly looking down at the floor unhappily._

_"How did she-" No I did not need to know that maybe she died of old age,"Why am I here then?"_

_He came closer to me leaving only a few inches between us,"Tonight you shall come and collect something with Sadie, Carter, and Anubis,he shall know what I am talking about."_

_"What do you mean" He stepped away from me and made his way around the sarcophagus and placed his hands gently on it._

_"It is a very important item that Setne wants, it is almost as dangerous as the Book of Thoth" he said still looking down at the sarcophagus. Suddenly he looked up at me and said,_

_"You have to go on now Zia"_

_"Wait, what do you mean by-"_

* * *

I had never felt so confused in my life and there have been many parts in my life that were confusing. His actions were the most confusing of them all. And I thought regular guys were complicated.

As I opened my locker something feel on the floor making a clinking noise as it touched the floor. I was my scarab necklace that I wore when I merged with Ra, I still wore it now but never in school. I picked it up after grabbing my coat and binder from my locker. As I headed down the down the corner I ran into someone causing us both to fall on our butts. My stuff fell along with hers causing papers to fall all over the place.

" I am so sorry." she exclaimed her long raven black hair covering her face, as she crawled on the floor picking up her papers and handing my binder back to me. I got off my butt and onto my knees and handed her the other papers.

I got back up when I got my coat and gave her a hand and pulled her back up. When I finally got to see her face I saw the most striking eyes in my entire life. Her eyes were violet, one of the rarest and most exotic eyes ever.

"Thanks",she said pushing her bangs behind her ear, "I'm kind of lost where exactly is the front office?"

"Its down that hallway to the right" I pointed out with my empty hand, "The office is going to close any minute now."

"Yeah I know my parents are already there to sign me up for the quarter. They forgot the papers so I had to go back to the car and get them."

"Oh cool what grade are you in"

"A junior"

"So there's a possibility of us being in the same classes"

"Yeah, nice meeting you..."

"Zia"

She smiled and gave me hers.

"Malika." She looked down at her watch and started to retreat do the right hallway,"Thanks Zia." she called out before disappearing.

I went straight down the hallway and put on my coat. As I opened the door I was hit by a wave of freezing wind.

Did I ever mention that I hate the cold.


End file.
